


Izu ke... Ikuze!

by JJBATrash



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F, I love Izu, I love droids, I'm a huge lesbian, I'm just really gay, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: TL note: "ke" can be a particle that shows one trying to remember a detail (from jisho.org). Essentially, "Izu is..." and so you rearrange the letters in the phrase a little and... Let's go!A worker at Hiden Intelligence begins a (zero) one-sided fascination with the new President's aide Humagear. Here's a snapshot of the week that ensues.
Relationships: Izu (Kamen Rider Zero-One)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Izu ke... Ikuze!

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a woman's point of view (that's me!) hence the f/f tag. However, I tried to keep it as vaguely written as possible so that anyone could put themselves in this POV.

Another day, another soul crushing punch clock to devote yourself to the beat of the drum that is capitalism. No matter where you are in the world, you need a job. With a heavy sigh that only seems to make your chest feel heavier—not helped by the dull thrumming of yesterday's weekend drinks wreaking their vengeance on your skull—you make your way to your assigned station. Good news first: it's not far from the door, so you don't have to climb any stairs, wait for any elevators, or do anything physically strenuous.

Okay, now the bad news: you're the front door. The first point of contact. _The_ customer service representative, and not just for any humdrum shopfront, no. You work for Hiden Intelligence, the world's cutting edge technology makers. The gears turning the world. The production frontline of the Humagears, robotic humanoids that perform much of today's duties such as child daycare, security patrol, and even acting. Of course, somehow, they never made such a droid to take your job. Blessing and a curse.

You hoped today would be just a fast day of nothing much happening, until you remember. The old president died a while ago. His grandson, or whatever, recently took over and ever since then, the place has been crawling. Business inquiries, journalists, you name it, this building has been only more busy with the advent of rogue Humagears in the news and the new president of the company, some young upstart that looks like he could be your younger brother, running around doing who knows what.

Biting back some of your spite, you shake your head as you reach the dreaded desk. He's not a bad kid, that you know of. Sure he looks in over his head and he bumbles through the press conferences in ways that make even your entry level self grumble and cringe, but so far, the upper levels like him, and the public doesn't hate him. There are worse presidents to serve, whether in business or some other avenue. Plus, Mr. Aruto Hiden might not be much to look at, but that secretary Humagear of his...

Oh shoot, speak of the devils. Who should come in to the front door but the President, cutting it too close to late as usual, and...

"Izu, what's my schedule for today?" the company head can be heard asking as they enter the building. You stand and bow, addressing him with all the due respect despite that nagging hangover. He politely responds, even answering with your name. Kinda cool, to be honest, for the big cheese to know who you are. But as soon as he passes, your eyes aren't on him, or your work, but on her. That sleek, gorgeous Humagear. Sharply dressed, with that big cute bow, the steady blue blink of her "ears", her neat, short hair... ah, she's looking at you! Like a cat caught too close to the treat bag, you snap your head over to the screen you're supposed to be monitoring, barely holding back a wince of pain. Whiplash, and a hangover. Good going. Real smooth.

Unfortunately, with them gone, that's the best part of your day already done. Another sigh escapes your lips. Eight more hours of this, and it's only Monday.

* * *

Tuesday finds you at your desk again, wondering what the hell you're going to do today. You forgot your lunch, and your uniform got dirty from an unfortunate incident regarding a cup of coffee and a clumsy hand while you were on the train to work this morning. You drag your feet to get into the door, and settle into your seat.

"Hey!"

A voice calls out to you. The last voice, the last tone, you want to hear right now.

"Hey! Are you listening to me, (YN)?! You're late again! And your uniform looks awful! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Unlike Mr. Hiden, the Vice President of the company — whose name you can't even bother yourself to remember — is lecturing you. You offer some half hearted defense about how it isn't your fault, that guy needs to hold on to his coffee better... it doesn't end with you being fired so all you can do is shrug and assume it's good enough, though the stick in the mud's face would imply otherwise.

With a groan, you lay your head on the desk. The cool, hard wood is almost soothing. Until your stomach growls, at least, almost loud enough for the whole lobby to hear. You don't want to get up. You just want this shift to end. Just... end...

You blink awake at the sound of even heel clacks against the floor. She's here. With a jolt that causes you to hit your head on an overhang of the counter, you see Izu walking toward you, with the President in tow. But she's not really walking toward you, the staircase just happens to be that way. Still, you offer a bright good morning to her, and as an afterthought, the company head.

In no time at all, they pass by, and the day is downhill from there again. Especially with your lunch still on the counter at home. Man, and it was your favorite convenience store sandwich...

You mentally clock out before the first hour is over, and head home 15 minutes early because it was a slow day. It's only when your head hits the pillow that your eyes snap open, more alert and awake than ever that day.

You forgot to clock in this morning.

* * *

Ah, Wednesday. The middle of the week; from here the weekend is just over the horizon. Drinks with friends, getting to trash talk your work week, it's all almost here. Just gotta hang on a little longer. For the girls' sakes.

Today seems to go by a little faster, perhaps due to the excitement that today is the half point. Time always moves faster halfway through the week. Izu doesn't appear until it's almost lunch, though. But when she does, the President is nowhere nearby! And look, she's approaching the front desk!

"Ah, hello Ms. Izu!" You bow to her and offer your best smile, smoothing the front of your work uniform quickly. "H-how are you today?"

She gives you a stiff bow, her hands still folded in front of her, elbows out to the side. It's that precision, that angular posing, that draws your eye. Her large, beautiful brown eyes that take in the world around her, processing every face, every feature of the building... that ceramic smooth skin. You know it's essentially literally a skin, not something she organically has, but who cares? She's cute as hell! The way her hair splits and falls kind of unevenly when she bows, it almost defies her mechanical nature. Oh, you almost blanked on what she said.

"I am well. Have you seen Mr. Hiden?"

Your face falls. Of course. She is his secretary. What else would she ask about...

"No, sorry. Haven't seen him come through the door today." You shake your head. "Maybe he overslept?" You suggest with a light laugh.

She doesn't emote back. Fair enough. Though you can't help but feel like her gaze is now judging you, even just a little. "I hope not. He has a meeting today."

You nod, and offer a thumbs up. "I'm sure he'll show up any moment now!"

She nods in turn and turns away.

What are you doing? If she walks away now, who knows when you'll be able to just speak to her again like that?

"Hey, Ms. Izu!" You call out to her.

She turns to face you. You have her attention.

"About this coming weekend... um, do you have any plans?"

She shakes her head. "I will be on standby mode unless Mr. Hiden contacts me."

Of course. You nod.

"A-ah. Okay."

You give her another bow, to show respect and acknowledge the conversation is over. She turns away and leaves.

* * *

Thursday.

What else is there to say? It's Thursday. The hope from Wednesday hasn't amplified, and the fact that it isn't Friday just makes it an obstacle.

Nothing good happens on Thursdays.

You forgot your lunch again.

Dammit.

At least you clocked in this time.

* * *

Friday!

Oh, glorious Friday! What a wonderful day to herald the weekend! The forecast shows sun and nice weather, despite the season, and it looks like it's almost time to go see the gi— oh, a text?

"Can't make it this weekend. Mom's sick. Sorry~"

Oh, that sucks. You shoot back a quick "Sorry to hear that. Hope she feels better soon!"

Well, there's still—

"Hey girl. Busy this weekend. Got plans with the bf. Ttyl!"

Sigh. You type "Have fun! Next week?" and you can feel the weight re-enter your—

"Gonna have to cancel on this weekend. Big test Monday, I don't want to mess up. Lend me your energy~★"

"You've got this! We'll drink next week to celebrate your score!" You reply and that's the last nail in your coffin. This weekend is gonna suck. Nowhere to go, nobody to see. What the hell was this whole week for then.

The world continues to turn, and in turn, you continue to work. Slogging away at seemingly nothing over the day and just when it's the last moments of your peaceful lunch break, guess what happens?

Go on. Guess.

If you guessed "Rogue Humagear attack" then you win! What's the prize?

Getting attacked by a rogue Humagear!

The good news continues today.

You get thrown around, as part of the collateral damage that usually accompanies these rampages. The blast from one of the robot's attacks sends you flying some seven feet across the courtyard, landing on your arm and hearing, then feeling, a resounding _**CRACK**_ as Something gives. You don't even have time to register just how much it hurts when you hear the voice of Kamen Rider 01 nearby, followed by the sounds of combat, muffled by the sheer overload you're experiencing. Disorientation sets in, and you're about to just give up and let whatever come your way do its work, when...

"Please get up!"

That voice...!

You peel your eyes off the ground and look upward. Skidding to a halt in front of you is Izu. The sun is just behind her head, creating a halo effect around her backlit face. She extends a hand to you.

"Can you move, (YN)?"

There's a dumb smile on your face and you can feel your eyes softening as you stare at her. She looks so angelic...!

Izu turns her gaze and sees something coming your way. Suddenly, you're whisked up from the ground and carried off at alarming speed. Letting out a yelp, you clutch your broken arm with the one that's still working, but before the pain really sets in, your mind processes what's happening. Izu is carrying you away from the fight, and moving like a cheetah! Before you can ask what's happening, you're struck dumb once again. Her hands are _really_ soft... oh, and her face is even more pristine and smooth this close. Her lips... your breathing quickens as you stare at how full and cute her lips are...

And all too soon, you find yourself sitting in a chair.

"Please rest here. I'll see to it you have paid sick leave. Get well soon, (YN)." Izu bows, and speeds off, assuredly back to support Kamen Rider.

Before you're able to respond, a nurse Humagear catches your attention, carting you to an examination room and performing the necessary tasks to medicate you, and deal with your injuries, as well the injuries incurred by anyone else in the vicinity. 

Before the medication takes over, and you slip into unconsciousness, you snap a selfie and send it to your friends in a group chat, with the caption, "Can't make it this weekend, girls. Have fun~☺"

* * *

The rest of the weekend is spent in relatively comfortable medical care with round the clock check ins with the Humagear and human staff. When you're not watching news coverage of the incident, and the hit to Hiden Intelligence's reputation and stock share, you're texting friends who are tripping over themselves to check up on you, making plans to see you "as soon as you get out, okay??" and thinking about that blissful one minute, that made the whole week worthwhile. It might have sucked to break your arm, but paid leave is nice. What really made it all okay—well, at least made it suck a whole lot less—was the memory that replays in your head, of being carried by Izu. Her gentle voice. Her soft features. Her.

When you drift off to sleep, you dream that you're Kamen Rider, and she's at your side through all the heroics and danger. Maybe someday...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my usual kind of content (Kamen RIder, not the gay part, that part is kind of my wheelhouse) but I got struck with Feelings today and needed to let it out. Thank you for reading. (Ir)regularly scheduled Fate nonsense to resume at some point.


End file.
